


Kismesis?

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, M/M, Tentabulges, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat can’t fucking stand Dave Strider, and an unexpected meeting on the meteor forces him to address the black feelings he never wanted to admit. Mentions of unrequited Karezi, and red rom Daverezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismesis?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kismesis?
> 
> Pairing: Davekat
> 
> POV: Switches between characters
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Warnings: Explicit Sex, Xenophilia, Tentabulges, Black Rom, Head Canons, Course Language 
> 
> A/N: Just a random little thing I wrote in class because I was having Davekat feels and reeeaaallly wanted these two to fuck. Like seriously Hussie, let’s get on this okay? ;) Enjoy!

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you are so fucking pissed off at the Dave Human right now you aren’t sure what to do with yourself. 

You don’t even have a legitimate reason to be pissed off, everything he does just makes you seethe. The way he struts about the meteor muttering his stupid nonsensical slam poems under his breath, ignoring the rest of the world like he’s better than everyone else. The way he jokes about everything so you can’t even tell when he’s being serious and when he’s being “ironic”. The way he never takes off those STUPID ass shades even though it is FUCKING DARK down here and you know for a fact that a human’s vision isn’t as well adjusted as a troll’s! 

But mostly… mostly you hate the way Terezi likes him so much. The way she laughs at all of his jokes and attempts to imitate his infuriating “cool kid” image. 

No, you cannot STAND Dave Strider and the way you hate him so much that it really, really… turns you on.

It’s fucking stupid, you know. Humans aren’t even capable of having caliginous feelings but… that prick is sending you mixed signals!  
You don’t know if he realizes how fucking much he actually hateflirts with you! You’re going out of your fucking thinkpan with hate and desire, and you cannot even stand to be in the same room as that asshole anymore. You swear to gog if you hear one more stupid verse of shitty slam poetry, you’re surely going to snap! You-

“Sup, Vantas?”

Nope. Not now. This is not a good fucking time. Actually, with your Moirail nowhere in sight for the past few weeks, no time is a good time. You could really use a good feelings jam to sort out all of this unrequited hate you’ve got going on.

“What do you want, Strider?” you ask through gritted teeth. You’ve really got to suppress the urge you have to attack the boy every time you see him.

“No need for the hostilities, dude. Just looking for my sister. Have you seen her?”

“She’s probably off pailing Kanaya or something.” You spit. The halfwit just stares at you, a new expression taking over his features.

“Yeah. I’ll let that boil in your human thinkpan for a while, Strider.” You smile viciously.

“Fuck you, man. That’s not cool.”

You can’t help it. The look of pure loathing he’s giving you sends you over the edge, and you can’t help it. You’re overcome with dozens of confusing, pent up black feelings and throw the Strider kid to the ground.

“What the fuck!?”

He yells and tries to punch you to get you off of him but you grab his arm and wrench it painfully behind his head. Your knee digs into his torso as you fight to keep him down. After a few minutes of struggle, Dave gives up and you’re feeling both triumphant, but also a little embarrassed.

==> BE THE HUMAN

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you have no fucking clue how you got into this situation. You were just walking through the meteor, minding your own business, spitting some sick rhymes and seeking out your ecto-sister so you could check up on her progress with your aj. You need you fucking aj damn it! 

Anyway, you ran into that Vantas kid. You guess you were fucking stupid to think he could be civil enough to give you a straight answer about Rose. Your sister’s sex life is none of his fucking business, and you got more than a little angry about the way he was talking about her. You fucking despise this alien, and yeah, maybe your anger was a little irrational, but you don’t think it warranted the kid’s knee to your fucking windpipe.

Now a normal kid like Egbert would know when to give up, but your Bro taught you never to back down from a good strife, and fuck if you’re going to dishonor his memory now.

“What the fuck is this now, Vantas? Got a little hate crush on the Knight of Time?” you smile despite the knee on your chest.

“Fuck you.” He says, his voice shaking and a blush rising up to his cheeks, “I would never have a rivalry with someone like you!”

“I don’t know man, looks to me like you want the d.” you rasp out as he puts more weight onto the knee that’s holding you and tightens his grip on your wrists.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Strider?” he never breaks his glare into your eyes, despite the blood rushing to his cheeks. You’re not entirely sure how no one ever caught on to his blood colour with the way this fucker blushes.

“It’s the human bulge, moron. I thought you were all brushed up on human romances?” you laugh.

“There is no chance on Alternia,” he says slowly through gritted teeth, voice shaking, “that I would ever, EVER want to pail with you.”

You take advantage of the fact that his grip slackens, and you tear your hands from his grip, grabbing his arms instead and rolling your body so that you’re pinning him instead.  
You straddle his hips, holding his body down with your own. You smirk because you can feel his bulge move in the front of his pants. The alien anatomy intrigues you a little, and you’ve learned from Terezi that a troll’s bulge is concealed in a shaft of bone until aroused.

“Haha. Looks, or feels, like I was right.” 

He looks away, “Fuck you, Strider. You’d be aroused too if someone was fucking straddling your bulge.” He says under his breath. You would almost feel sorry for the kid if you didn’t hate him so much. He looked almost in pain, but you guess that’s what these aliens got off on with this freaky Black!Rom thing.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You say sarcastically, “Do you want me to move?”

“No shit!” he growls, attempting to throw you off himself, but you’ve got a good hold on him. You move, but not in the way Karkat expected, instead you bring your knee up between his legs, and put just a little pressure on his bulge. Your reward is the alien going completely still and a sharp intake of breath. And okay, you’d be totally lying if you said you weren’t getting off on this a little. And it doesn’t really make you less cool to admit to yourself that you’ve wanted this for a long time.

==> BE THE TROLL AGAIN

You are once again KARKAT VANTAS, and you are thoroughly embarrassed at the noise that just came out of your mouth. You are currently in a predicament you never thought you’d find yourself in, though you’d always wanted it. 

Dave Strider has you pinned on the floor, his hand grasping your wrists tight, and his knee making some wonderful friction on your bulge. You know the human doesn’t understand what he’s doing, and part of you wants to end this fight before it goes too far and your feelings get hurt. But you don’t want to stop.

You open your mouth to yell more obscenities at the human, so he’ll retaliate some more, hopefully with his leg pressing harder into your bulge, but he doesn’t let you. His face is inches away before you realize what’s happening, and his lips come crashing down on yours.

Your kiss is the perfect expression of kismesissitude. It’s all teeth, and tongues, and hate, and heat, and passion, and desire, and pure, unadulterated loathing.

You know it’ll only hurt when this is all over, but you allow yourself to feel all of those feelings for Dave that you’d deemed too stupid and dangerous before. You’ve never hated anyone so much.

The human grinds his hips down into yours, and you feel something that surprises you. You have no clue about human anatomy, but you are certain there’s not usually a rock in his pants. You hope it means he wants this as much as you do.

You manage to get your wrists free and bring your hands up to bury into his hair just as he starts to pull away. You force his face back down to yours hard enough that it hurts you both, and dig your nails into his head just deep enough to draw blood.

The human actually growls and brings his hand to your hip.

You separate the kiss long enough for you to pull off your shirt, and the human follows suit without question, the atmosphere too hot and heavy to fight now.  
He all but tackles you back to the ground once the offending article of clothing is removed, forcing your head toward hard into the pavement. The sensitive skin covering of your horn scrapes the pavement and you unashamedly let out a loud moan at the sensation.

Dave hums appreciatively while biting the flesh at the base of your throat, his hands making their way to the waist of your pants. His fingers dip into your pants and you try to think clearly enough to stop this before he reaches your bulge and never wants to see you again. You, for one, are all ecstatic about getting to see some alien anatomy, but you don’t know if Dave will feel that way. You mean, he may think it’s abnormal to have a tentacle in your pants. And what if humans don’t have a nook? You’re just not sure you could cope without the nook stimulation.

You manage to turn your positions again so you’re holding Dave down, drawing his hands away from your body.

“Wait.”

“Dude! What the fuck? I was about to score me some alien dick!” he tries to pull his hands free, squirming between your legs, which isn’t really helping your situation.

“Would you hold the fuck still for one minute, Strider? Jegus!” You yell. He stills, but the look of pain, hate, and arousal is clear on his face, even though his eyes are hidden. You aren’t sure you can help yourself much longer.

“What is it, Vantas? Are you pussying out already?” he sneers.

You heave a sigh, and speak slowly, “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t think you fully understand the implications this has on me—.”

“I fully understand your stupid troll implications, that if I fuck you we are now hate-boyfriends or whatever. So are we doing this or what?”

==>

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you are totally doing this. You are scoring yourself some five star, prime alien tenta-dick.

You’re not even sure what a kismes-whatever is, but if it means you get to have rough hate sex with this annoying, bossy, ridiculously attractive motherfucker, then you are down for it. You hate this kid so much it turns you on. You’re not even suer how that works but you guess the thought of fucking this loud-mouthed, bossy troll kid into submission is sort of kinky to you.

You don’t really care honestly. All you know is that Karkat’s about to take off his pants and you’ve got a boner that’s raging so hard it’s gonna explode before he even touches you.

Karkat gets his pants off and straddles your hips again. Unlike Terezi’s, Karkat’s bulge is bright candy red. Just under the writhing tentacle, is his nook, which you also have plenty of experience with.

You’re fucking ecstatic to have that pale red genetic material dripping all over you, but you guess Karkat’s embarrassed because he’s looking away again and is as red as his bulge.

You’re pretty sure a kismesis isn’t supposed to give any comfort in a time like this but you really don’t want the kid to feel like you aren’t really enjoying this.  
So instead, you reach up and wrap your hand around the bulge, letting it curl between your fingers and squeezing it.

The noise Karkat makes almost makes you jizz yourself right then and there.

His arms come down to squeeze your shoulders, and his expression is one of pure ecstasy as you squeeze harder and run your hand along the length of the bulge and back down, curling and uncurling it in your fingers.

He’s already dripping genetic material down the length of your arm, and you could not be more ready to go. Especially when Karkat starts rocking his hips up into your touch, unconsciously grinding on your dick. You pull you hand away before he spills all of his genetic material and ruins the fun too soon. You give him a minute to catch his breath, even though he’s shooting you annoyed glances for stopping. He shrugs it off and starts pulling at your jeans. Fucking finally! You think it is high time you get to the good part.

“Let’s see what’s in your pants.” Karkat sneers, pulling your jeans off of you. You make quick work of your underwear, releasing your aching erection.

“Yessss.” You hiss at the sensation of cold air making contact with the sensitive flesh, and then turn your eyes toward Karkat’s expression.

He’s just staring, wide eyed. You can’t tell if he’s in awe, or disgusted.

After he’s quiet for too long, you start to get annoyed. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“What’s wrong, dude?”

“Nothing.” He spits, snapping back into defensive asshole mode. You guess you figured he’d take a minute to digest your biological differences, but come on, he’s kind of killing the mood here.

“Well?” you raise one condescending eyebrow, smirking at him to rile him back up.

He growls at you and wraps one small, grey hand around the base of your dick. Hard. You almost scream at the long anticipated contact, but manage to hold it in as he runs his hand roughly up the length of your dick.

“Interesting.” He smirks, staring greedily at it, and you.

“God Karkat, can you please get on with it?” you whine. You’re a little embarrassed to be so eager but you don’t think you can hold on to long. He seems to be contemplating it, and you realize you made a grave mistake. You gave him all of the control. And as his new kismesis, you’re pretty sure that is bad for you.

You decide to take matters back into your own hands before he gets the wrong idea. You use one hand to lift his hips from you, and with the other you grip his bulge firmly so he is unable to fight back. You line you dick up with his nook and drop his hips back down again, both of you letting out strangled moans as he slides down your length.

“Fuck you, Strider!” Karkat breathes through gritted teeth, shooting you another hateful glare.

“On the contrary, Vantas,” You smirk, thanking whatever mystical being is allowing your voice to be so steady and cool right now even though you’re a mess inside, “It is I who is fucking you.” You grab his hips again, and lift Karkat quickly to drop him down hard again.

You get a good steady rhythm going with your hips, and continue your squeezing on his bulge, although it’s twisting and writhing around your hand so much on its own you don’t know if you really need to be. 

The moans and screams fill the air as you both succumb to the feelings and pleasures of your black romance.

You’re the first one to come undone, and your hands leave the troll’s body to claw at your thighs, trying to grasp anything, anything at all to keep you from going off the edge. But it’s too late. Your hands curl into fists and your body spasms under Karkat’s. You’re panting as you come down from your climax, but Karkat is still riding your dick.

He begins to look angry that he hasn’t orgasmed yet and grabs his own bulge as he rams himself onto your softening dick. The sight is hotter than you care to admit.  
You bring yourself to a sitting position, grabbing Karkat’s body to help him get a better angle. His hands grip your arms for leverage, and his free bulge stretches up and twists round, seeking friction.

You bend low to the red, wriggling tentacle and catch it with your teeth. Karkat gasps and stills, watching with amazement as you suck the tip into your mouth.

It’s soft and sort of rubbery. It’s wet and sticky with genetic material, and since it curls and flexes, it’s easy to fit more of it into your mouth.

Karkat quickly starts moving again at the stimulation of your mouth on his bulge. The suddenly, the troll makes the most fucking erotic sound you have ever heard in your life, ceasing his motions and arching his back like a cat.

Genetic fluid gushes down his legs and yours out of his nook, and you hurry to swallow down all of the hot, sweet, red liquid coming from his bulge. Now you know why trolls need a bucket!

It stops as quickly as it started, and Karkat lifts himself off of you, falling to the floor.

Both of you are panting, and immobile. After a minute, Karkat rolls over on top of you, looking at your face with a look of confusion. He just stares for a minute before hesitantly reaching his hand up to your face.

He presses a softer, more confusing kiss to your mouth and removes your shades. You don’t know why you let him see, but you fight the instinct to close your eyes and look away.  
The silence gets uncomfortable, and you can’t stand him looking into your eyes anymore. 

“So,” you clear your throat, “umm… kismesis huh?”

He snaps out of it, immediately sneering at you, “Looks like it.”

“Can uh… can kismesis cuddle? Or?” you look away, but you don’t retrieve your shades.

“Yeah okay.” The troll says after a while, “But I still hate you.” He lays his head against your chest.

You smile, trying not to laugh, “I hate you too.”

==>

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you are really not looking forward to the vacillating quadrant feelings concerning Dave Strider.  
But you have to admit, you are fully sated and that… that was really hot.


End file.
